Physician, Heal Thyself
by Quicksilver
Summary: Julian short, reaction to Jadzia's death. Written between seasons (it's an old piece). Please r/r- this is my only ST piece to date,


Physician, Heal Thyself Quicksilver's Quill Offers   
Physician, Heal Thyself   
mbsilvana@yahoo.com 

Bashir looked down at the pale symbiont in his hands, hating this more than anything he'd ever done before. It was admitting defeat, and there was no way around that fact. By removing Dax, he gave into death. Jadzia was dying, and he couldn't do anything for her. Jadzia looked up at him through groggy eyes, and blinked. Just Jadzia. Dax was already safely on its way to Trill..   
He walked out into the main room of his infirmary to where Worf was waiting. The Klingon paced back and forth, and Bashir knew that, for Jadzia's sake, he would have to let Worf in to say good-bye. It was the last gift his love could give her.   
***   
Jadzia was gone. Bashir couldn't believe it. For the past six years, she had been everything to him. Not that he ever let her know that. He remembered the flood of agony that had coursed the way through his body the first time he saw her with Worf, remembered gritting his teeth when Worf invited him to the "bachelor" party.   
Julian walked down to the corridor to his room, hardly slowing as he arrived at his room. He removed the red scrubs, throwing them to the floor. He stepped over them, resolving to pick them up later.... they still had some of Jadzia's blood them. Unlike his usual meticulous self, Bashir felt no desire to keep his environment ordered.   
Jadzia had joked about that, saying that he was almost as stressed about order as Odo was. He remembered her serene face, always tinted slightly by amusement of life. Dax would continue to live, but Jadzia was gone.   
He remembered placing the symbiont in the carrier to be sent back to Trill. He hoped he'd be able to meet the new host. For some reason, he'd always been so sure that Jadzia would outlive him. She'd been reasonable where he had been brash, so confident where he'd been nervous.   
He remembered chasing her around like a lovesick puppy. He had been so attracted to her, yet he knew that his approach would meet nothing but rejection. He had done it for a good purpose, after all. He secret made him ashamed, positive that he could never be worthy of anyone like her. And yet Jadzia had become his friend.   
Images of her passed through his mind, Jadzia laughing, Jadzia teasing Odo, Jadzia lying on the hospital bed. He went into his bedroom and picked Kokalaga up, hugging the bear tightly to his chest. The tears that had been threatening finally came to the surface. And Bashir shed them alone in the darkness.   
***   
Bashir stood formally, wearing his dress uniform. The Funeral. He hated funerals. As a Physician, he hated anything to do with death. It was what he constantly fought against.   
Worf was standing by the casket, carrying on in traditional Klingon fashion. O'brien and Kira stood on either side of Bashir, both pale. Kira's eyes were dark, bearing the loss of both her best friend and her Gods.   
Sisko wasn't there. Sisko had fled for home, and Bashir blamed him for it. Probably wouldn't even notice the difference when Dax had a new host. First Curzon, then Jadzia, then someone else. Bashir pushed it his anger aside. It had no place, here, at the funeral.   
The casket was closed, which saddened Bashir. Everyone should have a final chance to see Jadzia's beautiful face. He remembered sneaking in earlier that day, to put something in her coffin.   
The eulogy didn't do her justice. Person after person got up and spoke about Jadzia Dax until Julian wanted to scream. Jadzia was dead, but this people were talking about Dax! It was infuriating.   
Finally it came time to bury her, a spaceman's burial. Bashir watched as the coffin was put in the torpedo tube. He tensed as it was launched. Jadzia was really gone now.   
Julian Bashir turned to the viewscreen to watch the casket head for where the wormhole had been. Fitting that she should go that way. And with the casket, a stowaway sat guard. Kokalaga lay across Jadzia's breast, a gift from a man who had finally outgrown his youth. 

END 


End file.
